


One Night in 廣州

by KurikaesuShio



Category: Chinese History RPF, Political RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23107045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurikaesuShio/pseuds/KurikaesuShio
Summary: 斜線表攻受民國十五年三月二十日搞不明白的歷史謎團就用打一炮來解釋唄
Relationships: Chiang Kai-Shek/Wang Jingwei, 蔣中正/汪兆銘
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	One Night in 廣州

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChMaeyey_qnne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChMaeyey_qnne/gifts).



🚢

國府主席是個omega，這倒沒有違背先例。

因為在此之前根本就沒有國府主席。

蔣中正的盒子炮從他睡袍下擺頂進來的時候，距離國府主席汪兆銘從夢中驚醒僅僅過去十分鐘。前一日白天，汪兆銘稱病沒有去辦公，他躲在西華二巷的公館裏聲明不見客，所有人都知道這是什麼意思——omega的發情期到了。

生病也不是托詞，十八日晚在省政府洋花廳宴會的時候，汪兆銘嚴重暈眩了三次。或許是因為抑制劑注射的時機有差，又或許是因為他的alpha，陳監察委員璧君，近期奔走事務無暇顧及，這一次的發情讓他病勢愈發昏沉。三月十九日那天晚上，汪兆銘服過抑制劑和幾種西藥，早早便沐浴睡下。等到弦月落下山頭，天空只留得疏星數點，夜風卷着水汽吹進他夢裏，一陣燥熱感也隨之襲來。

很快他找回了意識，那不止是一陣風，他就是做夢也能分辨得出來。當他猛然睜開眼，有個男人正坐在他床腳的位置，這個男人他認識，昨天上午還曾出現在這間公館的會客室裏，但他已經很難展開思考，因他本就在發燒，而抑制劑在這一瞬間也失去了效用。

房間沒有開燈，蔣中正低頭在擺弄着什麼，好像他坐在這裏已有一段時間，汪兆銘試圖坐起來，但撲面而來的alpha信息素將他死死釘在床上。

“你怎麼進來的？”

他用自己都快聽不清的聲音發出質問。直覺告訴汪兆銘廣州是出了事情，甚至用不到直覺，一個辭呈尚未經他批准的現任國民革命軍總監兼廣州衛戍司令，深更半夜突然出現在他的臥室，房裏房外還跟死了一樣寂靜，雖然他頭腦燒得已不太靈醒，也知道這决非正常。尤其是當他借着窗外院子的燈光，看清蔣中正手裏擺弄的是什麼的時候。

是槍。他第一反應是喊衛兵，正要伸手去按鈴，就看到旁邊被擱下的電話聽筒，他當即起了一身冷汗。蔣中正這時卻慢悠悠地站起來，背着手走到他面前，旋開床頭的燈。

“CP想拿中山艦作亂，廣州城已經戒嚴，汪主席可以放心，貴府我已经派兵保护起来了。”

這會兒不是“季新兄”了。蔣中正跟他打着官腔，語氣異常尖酸，一邊說一邊又放了一點信息素出來。

作為國府要員中唯一的omega，汪兆銘有自己的女alpha合法伴侶，但為了維持高度的性魅力——這在政界往往能轉換為不同於暴力威懾的領袖資本——陳璧君十餘年來只對他做臨時標記。一個容姿出眾的、未被永久標記的omega在任何場合都能受到殷切的歡迎，殷切多少帶點不便明言的企圖，但這是他獨有的好本錢。

這樣的好本錢此刻則是他人身安全所面臨的最大威脅，他現在發起的燒已經很難分辨是因為生病還是被alpha所調動。汪兆銘在突如其來的光線下瞇起眼睛，如果他沒看錯的話，蔣中正的表情甚至有點委屈，也可以說是怨憤，不過這不能成為他私闖上司宅邸的合法理由。

“我沒得到半點風聲，你又從哪裏知道的CP要作亂？CP作的亂，你跑到我這裏來做什麼？”

汪兆銘定了定神，語氣也強硬幾分，他開始尋找喊救兵的時機。蔣中正聽他這樣理直氣壯，竟然笑了一聲。

“汪主席昨天問我去不去黃埔，好幾次我都說不急去。再後來我知道了，李之龍矯我的令，已把船開去了黃埔，汪主席，我好險哪！”

李之龍這個名字在汪兆銘腦海裏滾了幾圈，他記起他的身份，更難以理解蔣中正的邏輯，一個艦長是發了什麼瘋要在蔣中正眼下作死？就是蘇聯顧問也不曾同他提過這麼一出。

“跟那些俄國佬，汪主席還想怎樣？鮑羅廷和季山嘉都是alpha，不錯吧？”

蔣中正倒是和他心有靈犀了。此話一出，他便知瘋的多半不是李之龍，是面前的蔣中正。汪兆銘沒有槍，而蔣中正的槍越來越多，這是汪兆銘近來不安的源頭之一。為此他的確採取過一些行動，不過應該和蔣中正目前狂熱臆想的劇情（包括且不限於讓蔣中正給俄國佬強捉去海參崴云云）有很大的偏差。誠然，在眼下他是無從辯解的，他的並非無端的不安變成了近距離的現實，拿着槍的蔣中正穿着軍靴的一條腿已經跨上床，正朝他俯下身來。

汪兆銘聽到喀嗒一聲，這人竟真給手槍上了膛。

蔣中正手指搭在扳機上，槍口沿着他胸口與脖頸向上滑去，直到唇邊停下，略微使力，留下一道不深不淺的紅痕。

“你總這樣地誤會我，叫我如何好做人呢？”

蔣中正認為，自己的委屈，是真情實感的；自己對時局的判斷，是有理有據令人信服的。而汪兆銘此時就算再頭昏眼黑，也差不多明白了他的意思。至於CP是不是真的搞出了亂子，不重要，蔣中正站在這裏說明了一切，他衝着他來了。

下一秒，槍管已经粗暴地捅進他嘴裏，金屬和鮮血的味道混同瀰漫在口腔，他以扭過頭的方式企圖抵抗，卻被蔣中正另一只手掐住下頜扭回來，槍管隨即往喉頭更深入了一點，他已經被折磨得又開始發暈，此時更是泫然欲吐。

“這很危險，你不要再亂動，除非你想直接被我打死。”

原來他不是真的想直接把自己打死，汪兆銘想。

“汪主席，你得先把它好好舔一舔啊。”

蔣中正將他惡心得足夠之後，把武器稍微抽出了一點，輕叩他的齒列。

瘋得不輕。汪兆銘用活見鬼的眼神看他，蔣中正也得承認，這確乎如那些人所說，是一雙含有過多的水分的、攝石般的美麗的眼睛，但無論汪兆銘打算用什麼法子迷惑他，他也不會收手了，今天他的目的很明確。

汪兆銘當然不會聽話，蔣中正也沒有再堅持，槍管抽出來的時候牽拉出絲絲透明的津液，氣氛頓時變得更加荒唐。汪兆銘的信息素混在嶺南春夜帶着花香的空氣裏，這個季節和這座城市都是他的，蔣中正憤憤地想着，隨後不再浪費時間，徑直撩起他的睡袍下擺，那支槍也鑽了進去。

汪兆銘很快明白了那句“好好舔一舔”是什麼意思。他雖然已經在發情期，因為事先打過抑制劑，現在雖然被alpha勾得意志喪失，身體倒並沒有做好完全的準備。對方用手槍隔開他雙腿，冰涼的金屬抵在大腿內側發燙的肌膚上，他打了個冷戰，全身的神經都開始顫抖。

被濡濕的槍管抵在omega尚顯乾澀的蜜穴入口，汪兆銘根據形勢很快做出了判斷，此時求饒不會有任何用處，這個瘋了的人手裏有槍，所以自己最好是一動都不要動。

那杆槍捅進去的時候，嬌嫩的內壁幾乎是立刻就被凸起的準星劃傷，他平素雖多病，卻是很怕疼的人，此時也強忍住痛呼的慾望，對方也看懂他自暴自棄任人宰割的表情，手上便更加放肆。直到槍管整個沒入，借着暖黃色的燈光，蔣中正開始饒有興味地觀察他的上司。汪兆銘的睡袍前襟已經散開，衣帶堪堪掛在腰間，胸前大片露出的皮膚呈現豐潤的肌理，先前槍口經過的地方已經紅腫起來，就是這樣脆弱的肉體，離他的戰場太遙遠了。

蔣中正用手槍模仿着交合的動作抽送着，omega的穴道很快就變得鬆軟滑膩，直到槍口碰到某一點的時候激起他觸電般的痙攣，蔣中正握住他企圖向下伸去的手，加快了抽送的頻率，下身傳來令他羞憤欲死的水聲，很快他就感到界限已經到來。

他竟然被一支手槍幹到了高潮。

蔣中正伸出手指從他前端沾了一點白色液體，玩笑般地抹到他臉頰上。拔出手槍的時候，蔣中正甚至感到了些許阻力，因而又對他露出一點嘲弄的神情。

已經沒有什麼廉恥可言的現在，他知道這不夠，還不夠，比起一支手槍，這具身體現在渴望的是更有溫度的東西，他不能違抗本能，更不能違抗面前這個瘋子，如果此刻有什麼減輕痛苦的辦法，那就只能是把這個瘋子當成他瘋狂的愛人。

卸下武裝的蔣中正清俊而挺拔，因不曾蓄須，面上還有少年人的神氣，看起來仍是革命軍出類拔萃的將士中的一位，在這場插曲之外，他們已經“親愛精誠”相當一段時間，如果蔣中正肯換一種方式提出要求，他不是不可能和他睡在同一張床上。

可惜蔣中正並不想把自己當作一個愛人，他好整以暇地開始解自己的褲帶，床上的人還沉浸在高潮的餘韻裏，閉上了那雙漂亮的眼睛，汗濕的烏黑鬢髮粘在面頰上，被硬物粗魯蹂躪過的穴口尚不能完全閉合，omega的甜香滿溢出來，像被咬開一口的夾心糖果。

這樣的凌辱實在是無比適合他，蔣中正只是這樣覺得。

“是個alpha都會想幹你，汪主席。”

蔣中正沒有馬上動作，而是撈起他的腰，墊上了一隻枕頭，然後強迫他看着他自己是如何一點一點將這真正的凶器吞進身體裏。

這也無非是一次為所欲為的強暴。但跟只會蠻幹一氣的俄國佬不一樣，蔣中正在用平日從窯姐身上學來的那些法子對付他，從他的反應看來，似乎還頗得要領。他一雙手被十指緊扣住，聽到蔣中正在他身上粗重地呼吸。omega的本能讓他保持徹底的順從迎合，但應有的快感此時全然被驚懼覆蓋，以至於最突出的體會只有痛覺而已。

這驚懼帶來的痛覺令他興奮，這樣的興奮更令他羞慚，從從那支手槍觸碰到他開始，一种隱喻的現實被牽動了，他被貫穿的不止是軀殼，精神的繳械更使他無法原諒自己。

“我沒有旁的意思，汪主席。是你，你實在逼得我太緊了。”

汪兆銘已經聽不出來蔣中正是在跟他講政治條件，還是單純開一個下流玩笑。他曾經跟一些人上床，不意味着他平時有多麼放浪的私人生活，用他自己的話說，那叫為了革命事業可以犧牲一切。在前朝監獄的時候，在錫拉胡同的時候，或者在蘇聯顧問床上的時候，汪兆銘對自己的處境都有清晰認識；但現在，總理逝世不過才一年，他對着一位黨國後進，還是他名義上的下屬，他不明白了，蔣中正憑什麼可以這樣做？

他只感到疼痛和羞恥已經超出能承受的限度，終於還是哭了出來。只是低聲的抽泣，他被欺負到流淚的樣子也是很動人的。可對方並沒有因此憐香惜玉的意思，他反倒發覺alpha的陰莖在他體內又漲大了一圈，莖身上虬結的筋絡不斷剮擦着內壁的傷口，他漏出一絲軟弱的呻吟，可這東西還在朝着更深的地方戳刺。

汪兆銘突然意識到了什麼，但為時已晚。蔣中正保持着插入的狀態將他整個人翻轉過來，就着跪趴的姿勢一次挺進到極深處，他整個人脫力癱軟下來，眼淚一顆顆掉在床單上。alpha充血的前端已經頂到了那個小口，後面是omega的生殖腔。

蔣中正從背後撈起他的腰，附身貼近他耳際：

“我這樣幹進去，汪主席會懷孕，是不是？”

他還在該死地叫他汪主席！配上這等虎狼言辭，如此一個稱謂完全是在凌遲他行將崩潰的神經。蔣中正話音未落，就感到緊裹住自己的內壁可憐地瑟縮了一下，於是嗤笑着掰過他的臉，欣賞他潮紅的眼圈和滿面淚痕，再次發出魔鬼的質問：

“俄國佬有沒有到過這裏？”

“到過”和“這裏”是什麼意思，汪兆銘不想問了。蔣中正從開始到現在都沒有碰過他後頸的腺體，也沒有臨時標記他的意思，更沒有親吻他，好像只是單純不打算給他的自尊留任何餘地。如果要定義成一場強制的性愛，看起來能當作是愛的部分也幾近於無，最好笑的是他甚至為此有一點點不甘心。

在alpha成結的瞬間，蔣中正從他的生殖腔口強行抽了出來，這種出奇殘忍的舉動讓他不受控制尖叫出聲。尺寸依然可觀的性器抵在入口安全地釋放了一切，冷過他體溫的精液混着血絲濺在腿間，一直死死掐住他腰的雙手一下子鬆開，汪兆銘再一次軟倒在床上，前端射出最後一點稀薄液體，和蔣中正留下的東西一起，在床單上形成一灘不堪入目的濕痕。

一塌糊塗了。

他沒有回答的是，俄國佬其實並沒有到過這裏。蔣中正過分冷靜克制的態度完全刺傷了他，即使開出任何條件都不能再讓他原諒了，更何況蔣中正沒有把這當成一場交易，而是一分也不打算出，就是窯子裏也沒有這樣好的買賣。

那樣一支槍，他想，或許總有一天真的會送他上路，到那個時候，他同樣毫無反抗的可能。

“我要出國。”汪兆銘一張臉埋在被子裏，聲線不穩：“你既是這般疑我厭我，我留在廣州做這個主席也是妨害革命前途，只望我走後，你不要再辜負了總理的囑託。”

蔣中正時刻都在提醒自己，這個人嘴裏說出的話，都是不能大信的。他記起去年汪兆銘自北京歸粵，給他講總理臨終的光景，講總理最後如何念着“介石…介石…”，講得是繪聲繪色。這一條汪兆銘可沒讓人寫進教科書裏，也沒有第二人對他敘述過這個故事，他也不會愚蠢到就當了真。只是想到汪兆銘這人精肯編這種話來欺他，而非別人，倒還有些得意起來。

他由是沒有接話。整理好軍裝後，將手槍在床單隨手擦拭一番，別回了腰間。天色漸漸發亮了，他走到窗邊，看到自己帶來的兩支小隊在院外站成嚴整有序的一排。今夜無人入眠。等太陽升起，這出戲等着唱完，他還有很多事要做。

但剛才完成的是最緊要的一件。三月二十日這頭幾個小時，蔣中正自我感覺甚為滿意，留給汪兆銘的最後一個眼神都平添幾分憐惜和溫存，臨走前還沒忘把聽筒放回電話上。他志得意滿走出房間，不到十秒身後就響起了急促的鈴聲，但汪兆銘並沒有接起來， 他也沒有再回過頭去。

END


End file.
